1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to box constructions. More particularly, the invention pertains to box constructions suitable for high volume cost efficient packaging and order fulfillment for objects of variable size such as books, CD's, DVD's, and other objects that fall within that general size range.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the art to produce shipping and storage boxes in a wide variety of sizes and shapes. One of the most common is a hollow, six-sided cubic or three dimensional rectangular structure having corrugated cardboard side walls as well as top and bottom closures. It is also well known in the art to provide storage and shipping boxes for printed materials and other media such as books, CD's, DVD's and other objects that fit within the same volumetric dimensions. Such objects might include a wide variety of consumer retail and industrial products. It has been a disadvantage in the packaging and fulfillment industry to provide cost effective means for wrapping objects of varying sizes. Typically, an individual box size is needed for the dimensions of a given object size. Clearly, an object which is too large for its packaging either will not fit or will deform the box. Objects which are smaller than the box dimensions can be accommodated by either using padding or other dunnage or else they will be loose within the box during shipping and hence subject to damage. These constraints require that the fulfillment or packaging company keep a large inventory of different box sizes for shipping objects of varying sizes. With the advent of more on-line direct-to-consumer retail selling, the packaging and fulfillment of such on-line direct-to-consumer orders requires a more efficient process. The present invention provides a two-piece carton which can effectively serve a large range of randomly sized objects. The invention provides a carton for packaging objects which allows for variations in the size of the packaged product and yet provides a controlled retention of the product without changing the carton size, to minimize the chance for damage. Furthermore, the invention provides a design that can readily be automated for high volume lower unit cost fulfillment operations.
Most typical method of packaging and fulfillment utilize what is known in the industry as a knock down regular slotted case, or RSC, which requires the RSC to be erected into its shape, bottom sealed or taped, loaded with the objects, the dunnage must be added, and then the top must be closed and sealed. This method requires a great deal of labor and the packaging material costs can be relatively high. Another typical method is to use a die cut carton blank of a T-shaped design sized to fit the objects. These carton blanks, regardless of their many design variations, require special cutting dies for their manufacture. This is a considerable cost factor, especially when short production runs of varying carton sizes are required. This results in a need for a multitude of dies and substantial inventories of different carton sizes. Furthermore, many of the existing package designs do not lend themselves to high speed machine automation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,028 shows a knock-down type mailing parcel case which comprises a rectangular cardboard main body having the opposite inwardly folded side edges and a pair of rectangular cardboard flaps extending perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the main body and secured at one end to the folded side edges. U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,166 shows a wrapping set for packaging books or the like, comprising inner and outer panels, each panel being provided with inner and outer scored lines defining central, side and flap portions when said panels are folded at the lines. The inner panel is folded about the package contents, and the outer panel is then folded about the inner panel in a direction transverse to the following direction of the inner panel, and is adhered to the inner panel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,672 shows a pallet including an outer structure folded about an inner structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,131 shows corrugated box constructions suitable for packaging, storing and transporting flat rectangular objects such as books. The box has an upper member and a lower member, each with a generally rectangular central panel, a pair of side panels, one of which is hingedly joined to each of the opposite ends of the central panel. Attached to each side panel of the upper member is an underlying panel and attached each side panel of the lower member is an overhanging panel. The side panels of the lower member fold upward, then the overhanging panel folds parallel to the central panel. The side panels of the upper member fold perpendicularly downward, then underlying panel folds under the central panel of the lower member. The upper member is attached to the lower member with an optional adhesive or strap. The construction allows for packaging products of various sizes.
It has been found that the two-piece carton design of this invention reduces the need for a large carton blank inventory since it allows for the use of one set of blanks for cartoning a multitude of product sizes, provides secure packaging for shipment without product damage and without the need for extra protective dunnage and lends itself to high speed automation for the increased volumes that today's direct-to-consumer fulfillment industry requires.